


【奇异铁】Mr. Butterfly

by Bluey_xsmm



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 13:22:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18917878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluey_xsmm/pseuds/Bluey_xsmm
Summary: 蝴蝶飞走的时候，Stephen以为自己在梦中。





	【奇异铁】Mr. Butterfly

人间，只是抹去了脂粉的脸。一寸寸的挣扎，深一眼浅一眼都是云烟。

 

Stephen没想过有一天他能遇到自己的爱人，然后看着他死去。

\---

儿童节下午13:14分的时候，Stephen刚刚结束一台手术从手术室中出来。这场手术一共持续了九个半小时，饶是他这样能够连轴转三天的身体素质，此刻也已经到了极点——况且他还生病了。

 

不知道是罪犯喜欢集中犯罪还是为了过情人节要提前完成工作，Stephen这几天已经做了四五台手术了，中间能让他休息的时间很短并且也没有几次，这让他有时吃两口面包果腹，有时他索性不吃饭，将那些时间用来睡觉，况且还有更让他头大的事情——他还需要应付几个医院强行塞给他的实习生。过饱和的工作环绕着他，将他的时间榨取的一干二净，丝毫不剩。

 

事实上，Stephen已经连轴转了不止三天。所以当他走过手术室大门对着的那条灯光昏暗仿佛没有尽头的走廊，转弯想要朝着医院大门走去的时候，他感觉到胃部抽搐的疼痛，应该按时吃饭的，Stephen想，然后他就晕倒了，并且额头还磕在了墙角上。

 

他的意识昏昏沉沉，疼痛、饥饿、疲惫不堪一瞬间都涌向他，要将他淹没，他感觉到有人扶住了他的胳膊，然后他整个人都向对方倒去。

-

Tony Stark只是来看望病人的，前几天某个罪犯实施犯罪的时候伤害到了一个小女孩儿，这让Tony感到生气，小女孩儿就在这家医院，他今天下午没有安排（和金发美女吃饭这种事情当然不算安排，Tony直接取消了它们），所以他得来看看。

 

情人节天降惊喜，Tony转角遇到“爱”。一个穿着白大褂的医生撞在墙上之后直直的落在了他的怀里。

 

“有没有人帮我一下？”Tony朝着四周张望，糟糕，好像没有医护人员在，就连病人都很少（怎么就没人能够认出他的背影然后来帮助他呢）。他将Stephen放在背上（他从铭牌上看到了Stephen的名字），然后朝服务台走去。

 

从大门到服务台不过就十几米的距离，Tony背着Stephen，毫不费力。Stephen的高个子和他的体重并不相称，Tony感受到分布在Stephen身上的匀称的肌肉，除那之外像是什么都不再有了，Stephen像是个正在长身体的营养不良的高中生。

 

四周人们的目光似乎是聚焦在他身上，仅是Tony Stark的出现就足够引起一阵迟迟难过的龙卷风了，更何况他还背着个男人。

 

“所以，姑娘们，我知道我的魅力很难抵挡，但是谁能帮我给这个可怜的医生安排个房间呢，我想他一定是累坏了？”Tony肩膀动了动，Stephen不满的皱了皱眉，像是针对Tony的动作，亦或是Tony的那句话。

 

服务台的护士们看着Tony，又看到眉头已经舒展开的Stephen，一个是公认魅力难挡的，一个是全院票选最有魅力的，这样的画面怕是百年难得一见（而之后她们已经可以对这样的场面保持冷静了）。

 

“哦好的！Stark先生，请您在这里签个字。”护士递给他一张登记表，Stark松开一只手签上了名字，护士看着那个签名，双眼像是在发光。

 

“如果你想要我的签名那很容易，”Tony露出一个迷人的微笑，“只要告诉我哪件病房就行。”

 

护士给Tony指了指病房的位置，如愿以偿的得到了一张Tony Stark的亲笔签名，而Stephen在她心中的位置，可能又要缩小那么一些了。

-

把Stephen安置在病床上，Tony不得不先离开，刚刚半路上一个护士被分给了Stephen，而医生随后就到。

 

“嘿，看好他，我一会儿就回来。”Tony朝着护士眨了眨眼，离开了房间。他得去三楼，那层是属于孩子们的，那个小女孩儿就在那里。Tony调整了一个最友善的微笑，进到病房里和小女孩儿交流，并且给她的家庭慰问。没有记者，没有镜头，Tony很快就结束了这个短暂的活动，但他知道门外现在至少有来自三个不同报社的狗仔，从他在医院门口下车他们就跟过来了。

 

Tony从容的走出病房，脸上还带着笑容，下了两层楼梯之后他又推门走进另一间病房，关门的时候他朝着其中一个狗仔的方向挥了挥手。

 

“所以是你……‘救’了我？”

 

Tony看着面前额头上鼓起来一块红肿的Stephen，拉开了病床旁的椅子坐了下去，“是的，是我。”Stephen的下眼睑黑的像是只熊猫，但他的神情可没有熊猫那样憨态可掬，疲惫爬满了他脸上每一道纹路，苍白的扯在一起，将他上下眼皮朝着一起推。

 

“谢谢。”

 

事实上Stephen一直都不怎么喜欢Tony。在他眼中Tony Stark时常保持着负面的形象——一个虚伪的慈善家、爱作秀的花花公子、四处敛财的百万富翁。他承认这其实有些夸大，但他对Tony Stark的一举一动都觉得厌烦。

 

曾经Stark工业生产的武器随便一个就可以让一个村庄的人在一瞬间失去生命，而他拯救一个生命却需要几个小时甚至更久，或者无力回天，而一切的始作俑者却在镁光灯和镜头下大谈自己的慈善事业。Stephen明白这些不应该归咎于Tony Stark身上，但这样庞大的武器帝国，若不是Tony Stark在背后的操纵，怎么会屹立不倒？即使在不久之后Tony Stark被十诫帮绑架成功逃出后后宣布不再制造武器，但他成为钢铁侠所做的那些还远不够弥补他犯下的过错。

 

“呃……Stark先生，你还有什么事情吗？”Stephen看着坐在自己床边毫无离开意思的Tony，对方深棕色的眼睛中写满了疲惫，和他自己一样，Stephen忍不住提醒他，“如果咖啡因摄入过多……”

 

“我知道，对身体不好，我看起来需要好好的休息。”Tony打断他的话，“但你现在可没有资格对我说教，Strange医生。”

 

Stephen发出了哼哼声，他在憋笑，因为Tony明知故犯还说的一副理所当然的样子实在是太让人觉得可爱了，甚至他自己都没发现已经将“可爱”这个词用在了Tony身上。

 

“行了，不打扰你了，好好休息，Strange医生。”Tony起身，如Stephen所愿的准备离开，在他走之前，没忘记把名片放在Stephen的床头，然后按下呼唤铃，对走进来的护士温柔一笑，“他的葡萄糖输完了，该换一瓶了。”

 

护士快速的连续点头，然后履行Tony给她的任务，Stephen的表情有几分不爽，这该死的Stark魅力，总是让无知的姑娘们芳心荡漾。

 

不过说实话，Stephen对Tony的印象有所改观，虽然他觉得自己不应该这么容易就动摇自己的立场。

\---

［今天晚上有时间吗？要不要一起吃个饭？］

Stephen刚结束一次会诊，手机上信息的发送时间已经是半个多小时之前，那是一串陌生的号码，但是Stephen觉得他在哪里见过这串数字。

 

［放心，绝对健康。］

他刚准备以对待骚扰短信的方式对待这条短信，删除，然后把手机关机。但上一条还没来得及删除，又一条信息发送到了他的手机上。好吧，他想起来了，这串数字在半个多月前床头柜上那张Tony Stark留下来的名片上出现过，现在他知道这两条“骚扰短信”是从哪里来的了。

 

他拨通了这个号码，对方很快接通，但一直没有说话。

 

“Tony Stark？”Stephen试探的问，他根本不怀疑Tony会知道自己的号码，那可是“无所不能”的Tony Stark，但对于电话那头的身份，他仍是不确定的，“是你吗？”

 

依旧无人应答，接着是子弹接连不断地打在金属上的声音，然后是一声巨响，什么东西爆炸了。

 

“嘿！回答我，是你吗？”Stephen有些担心对面那个人，无论是谁，他是个医生，医者仁心，担心是应当的。至少他认为这无关对方是不是Tony Stark，无关这个让他有着深深的误解，现在已经改观的男人。

 

他听到电话那头的人放松的舒了口气，然后是有些招人讨厌的笑声，“是我，Strange医生，难得你还记得我。”

 

“谁能忘记鼎鼎大名的Tony Stark，你说是吧？”Stephen揶揄道，听到Tony的声音让他不由自主的露出了笑容，而他现在正站在医院的茶水间里，几个护士正盯着他看。Stephen没露出那种嫌弃的表情，他朝护士们露出一个微笑，摆摆手离开了。

 

“所以你愿意接受我的邀请吗？”Tony的声音听起来有些着急，“想好了之后发信息给我——该死，又来一波。”

 

信号突然中断，Stephen看着短信界面，关掉了手机。

 

“今晚还有我的手术安排吗？”Stephen叫来了助手，是个年龄不大但很有天赋的男孩儿，Stephen很看好他，所以将自己的手术安排都交给他管理。

 

“没有了，Strange医生。”男孩儿害羞地低着头。

 

“我有些私事，如果有临时的手术，你知道怎么安排。”Stephen换上了他的外套，一件深灰色的风衣，精致繁复的花纹隐藏在其中。

 

“好的，Strange医生。”男孩儿离开Stephen的办公室，后者正在打那条红色绸质领带。

 

［在哪里？］

Stephen离开医院准备到停车场取车，在他被一位教授拉住交谈了几句之后，要走向停车场之前，Tony Stark已经站在了医院的大门前，他穿着一件白衬衣，靛蓝色的西装外套，戴着一个精致的暗纹领结，而他身后停着一辆不那么显摆的跑车（对Stephen来说Tony能委屈的开不那么惹人注目的跑车实在感人）。

 

“我以为你不会接受我的邀请。”Tony为Stephen关上车门，自己也坐进了驾驶座，“毕竟我听说你好像不怎么喜欢我。”

 

Stephen挑了挑眉，对Tony的话不置可否，过了一会儿他觉得还是有必要为自己辩解一两句，他扯出一个职业的微笑看向Tony，“事实上，我对你的印象在你‘救’了我那次之后已经有所改观。”

 

“嗯哼，这样。”Tony没有多余的反应，他专心的开着车，除了时不时的会瞥向Stephen的小腹，他还记得那里腹肌的感觉。

 

Stephen对Tony的反应感到惊奇，在他眼中，Tony Stark应该是在乎自己名誉的人，和那些王公贵族、富豪没什么区别。

 

“别用那种眼神看着我。”Tony一只手搭在了Stephen背后，“我知道你在想什么，Strange医生，我会读心术。”

 

“真的？说来听听。”看着Tony假装严肃的表情，Stephen努力的憋着笑。

 

“我不在乎自己的名誉是因为我曾经太在乎它了。”Tony把车停进了车库，两个人都没打算下了车再说。Stephen看着Tony眼眸中认真的神情，那是平静的海洋正压抑着惊涛骇浪，是深邃的海底让他不知不觉的陷入其中。

 

Tony继续说道：“我曾经喜欢那些身材热辣的漂亮姑娘，喜欢隔一天换一个女伴，喜欢连夜的开party，喜欢那些富丽堂皇、纸醉金迷的地方……可现在这一切都不一样了，我是钢铁侠，你或许明白，Strange医生，有许多人在等待着你拯救，而你是怎样的人，人们会有自己的判断，那是无法强行更改的。”

 

他停顿了一下，帮Stephen解开安全带，他们下了车，朝电梯走去。

 

“而我被十诫帮绑架之后，那些生活对我来说已经成了过去式。没人会知道我差点死了，当时我这里有着一颗‘定时炸弹’，那些弹片随时可能要我的命。逃出来之后我才发现我已经没有资格再去过那种生活了，尽管那样生活对我来说更加轻松，但我现在学会了去享受我所肩负的责任。”Tony指着自己的心脏，那里的皮肤曾平坦光滑，而现在其上布满了伤痕。

 

Stephen一时间不知道说什么才好，他只将Tony所遭遇的当做良心发现，当做理所当然。他一直都和那些自视甚高的人一样站在道德的制高点来对Tony的行为进行毫无依据的批判，他错了，他意识到他错了。

 

“我很抱歉。”Stephen说，而Tony已经从电梯中出来，他转过身看着Stephen，上前两步，“没关系的，你没做错什么，你得相信Stark的魅力无人能挡。”

 

Tony自信爆棚时的小表情又出现了，还有洋洋得意的语气，那的确让人移不开眼，也让人想要欺负他直到这只花枝招展、趾高气昂的花孔雀败下阵来。Stephen不止一次这样想了，在Tony半个月前离开之后，他总会想起Tony各种各样的事情他不断告诉自己那是厌恶，但事实上所有的“厌恶”都变成了为自己曾经误解的那些做澄清。

-

“我以为你会带我去餐厅，然后我们吃一顿饭，再滚一次床单，到第二天就当作互不相识。”Stephen坐在餐桌旁，Tony特意为他准备的食物就放在那上面，“所以你带我来你家，然后我们一起吃……这是外卖吗？”

 

“当然不是！”Tony坐在Stephen对面，“这是我特意找厨师做的，中国菜，我们得吃的健康一点儿。”

 

“好吧，Stark，除了吃饭以外你找我还有什么事情吗？”Stephen看Tony已经津津有味的吃起来。

 

Tony抬头看着他，嘴里塞了一只白灼章鱼，“就像你说的那样，吃个饭，如果你愿意的话我们可以来一炮，不过第二天我们继续当陌生人可能不太现实。”

 

Stephen挑了挑眉，不再说话，他已经开始计划着要怎么欺负对方了。

-

饭后Stephen主动要求要洗碗，他得表现一下（如果Tony真的要的不只是一夜情的话），他的的确确是个居家的好搭档。

 

只是他还没打开水，Tony就拉开了他的一条胳膊钻到他的怀里，向他索取一个温柔甜蜜的吻。

 

他搂住Tony的腰，另一只手探入那件已经解开了两颗扣子的衬衫，顺着Tony的脊骨缓慢下滑，然后停留在Tony挺翘的屁股上。

 

Tony Stark的翘臀一直是许多人肖想的对象，Stephen想着，现在却属于他了。

 

“别走神，医生。”Tony抓住那只放在自己腰上的手，牵引着他解开自己衬衫上剩下的扣子，他坐上洗手池旁边的一小块地方，让Stephen的吻落在自己的身上，“现在你只有我这唯一一个病人了，可以为我检查身体了吗？”

 

“当然，如你所愿。”Stephen衔住Tony的一边乳首轻轻的吸吮舔舐，亲吻的水渍声在安静的环境里响起，Tony按住Stephen的一只手，将它放在另一边的乳首上，“你不能偏心，医生，我需要你的全面诊断。”

 

Stephen的手划过Tony胸前那个蓝色发着光的反应堆，四周的皮肤是凹凸不平的褶皱，他将两只手都放在Tony的胸前，在他的乳首上揉捏搓捻，他向上吻住Tony的喉结，在那里用舌尖撩拨、描摹着形状，后者发出一阵急促的呜咽，这助长了Stephen的兴致，他用牙齿在Tony的喉结上轻轻的啃咬，然后猛地一吸，Tony的呻吟忍不住的泄了出来。

 

“我知道你巧舌如簧，Stephen，但你得让你的舌头做它该做的事情。”Tony对Stephen半推半就，他伸手抵住Stephen的胸膛，然后抬起腰胯在对方的胯间摩擦，“我已经等不及了，你一拖再拖的态度可是让我怀疑你是个不称职的医生。”

 

听到“不称职的医生”，Stephen笑着挑了挑眉，他扯下Tony的裤子，用细长的指节勾住灰色轻薄布料的内裤，来回的摩擦着Tony的性器，缓缓的将它脱了下来。Tony的欲望毫不隐藏，他挺硬的性器几乎是立刻就弹了出来，Stephen含住它，用舌头在柱身舔了几个来回，他湿热的口腔将性器包裹住，前后移动着吞吐起来。

 

“我就知道……哈……”Tony的手指插入Stephen的发间，他揉乱了正在给他口活的男人的黑发，后者因为一个深喉让他止不住的呻吟，那之后他像是没有了正常的呼吸，喘息和呻吟声不断的交替。

 

Stephen感受到口中的性器又大了许多，还渗出了些腥涩的前液填充着他的口腔，他将它们尽数吞下，然后松了口，用拇指按住即将即将喷薄的欲望。他自己也硬的不行了，但他极力的克制住自己，俯身吻住Tony的耳廓，他压低本就低沉的声音，喘息的湿气洒在Tony的颈窝，“我会证明我是个称职的医生的，Stark先生，我的病人。”

 

“叫我Tony……Stephen，我们别再玩儿这些……呃……这些医生病人的游戏了……”Stephen手指正上下套弄着Tony的阴茎，阵阵的快感让Tony的句子一出口便支离破碎，“去房间……哈啊……快点儿……”

 

Stephen抱着Tony和他接吻，Tony两条腿已经缠在他的腰腹上，“你的衣服沾上油了。”Stephen将衬衫从Tony身上剥离，失去最后一层其实没什么用的遮蔽，Tony不禁打了个寒颤。

 

客厅和卧室的灯都还没打开，黑暗的房间里只有Tony的胸前散发着蓝色的微光，在他们之间，映衬着Stephen的眼睛，那里饱含着爱与欲。Tony在这样温柔却又炽热的目光的注视下，再也忍不住的射了出来。白浊的液体喷洒在Stephen的衣服上，有些滴滴答答的顺着他们的移动落在地上，Tony无暇顾及明天谁去清理地板，他解开了Stephen的衣服，粗鲁的将它脱下来，然后搂住对方的脖子，继续着那个热吻。

-

Stephen将透明的膏状物挤在手上，然后用他灵巧的手指探入Tony的后穴开拓。异物入侵的感觉明显不怎么好受，Tony的身体僵住了，他的脚趾随着Stephen第二根手指的进入而紧紧的蜷在一起，Stephen吻着他，但没能阻止快感与疼痛的呻吟声从换气的间隙流出。

 

“Stephen，用你的手指干我可不好玩儿，你那玩意儿怎么还忍得住？”Tony的后穴不断开合的吸着Stephen的手指，他伸出一只脚在Stephen的性器旁边蹭了蹭，紫红色的柱身胀大到一个可观的尺寸，前液混合着Tony之前射出的精液挂在柱头。Stephen等不及的伸进去第三根手指，在灼热的甬道里摸索着Tony的敏感点。

 

细腻柔软的嫩肉亲吻着Stephen的指尖，引领着它寻找到渴求的地方。Tony再次爆发出一阵呻吟，他的呻吟声中还夹着几句破碎的脏话，“操……Stephen就是那里，你进来……这是命令……嗯啊——”

 

Tony被翻了一面，他跪伏在柔软的床垫上，屁股高高的撅起，饥渴难耐的后穴正对着Stephen一张一合的乞求怜爱。Stephen在自己的柱身上撸动了两下，然后对着Tony的穴口，长驱直入的进去，像是要将Tony贯穿。

 

Tony再也忍不住的浪叫出来，Stephen扳着他的脖颈不停抽插，囊袋与臀肉不停的贴合分离，拍打的啪啪声回荡在卧室里。Tony大腿忍不住的痉挛，他朝后挺起腰，想要将Stephen的性器更深的吞入。Stephen配合的朝前倾了倾身体，他的前胸贴着Tony的后背，一只手抚摸着Tony再次硬挺的欲望，另一只手的两根手指伸到了Tony嘴里，和顾不得说话呻吟的灵巧舌头纠缠。

 

“你怎么那么紧？”Stephen喘息着在Tony耳边问，性爱的费力让他的声音显得更加低沉，“这是你的第一次？”他抬胯用力的将阴茎全部挤入Tony的甬道，然后朝下躺去，让Tony坐在自己的身上。

 

突然变换的体位让Tony猝不及防，他背对着Stephen，看不到对方脸上的表情，只有身体里的那根肉棒提醒他对方想要他。Tony摆动着腰身，臀肉在Stephen的耻毛上磨蹭，一双手握住了他的腰，将他向上抬起，又猛地按下，那比Stephen任何一次的抽插都要剧烈，肠液不受控制的流了出来，濡湿了Stephen的耻毛。

 

“Stephen……给我更多……”Tony用力的夹紧屁股，甬道不知餍足的吸吮着Stephen的阴茎，肠壁已经被抑制不住而渗出的精液弄湿，像是雨后的沼泽，潮湿的浸透暧昧。

 

Stephen又抓着Tony的腰上下顶弄了几次，随着一声低吼，Stephen将自己的精液送到甬道的最深处，再感受着他们顺着肠壁滑下来。他们媾合的地方一片泥泞，不停的有精液从微微红肿的穴口涌出。

 

Tony被Stephen放在床上，后者近乎虔诚的亲吻着他的反应堆周围的皮肤。

 

“别那样，Stephen……”带着情欲的声音抓挠着Stephen的心，他纤细的手指在Tony的肌肤上一寸一寸划过，像是他平日里手中精巧锋利的手术刀，要将Tony一点一点的分开，然后全部吞入腹中。

 

他们温柔的接吻，肌肤紧紧相贴。Tony攀住Stephen的肩膀，微弱的摆动着无力的腰肢，他将自己的性器和Stephen的靠在一起，然后伸手不停套弄着，直到他和Stephen的性器再一次胀大，Stephen的喉咙里传出情绪的喘息。

 

Stephen将Tony的双腿分开折起，压在Tony的身侧，Tony哼哼着扭着腰催促他快点进去。Stephen的性器抵在Tony的穴口，红肿的皮肤连轻轻的摩擦都难以抵挡，Tony倒吸了一口凉气，Stephen便一下子捅了进去，开始了规律的抽插。

 

他抱着Tony下了床，卧室的落地窗外只有月光下的大海，还有几声虫鸣，。Tony的脊背贴在冰凉的玻璃上，随着Stephen的律动上下起伏，身前的炽热与身后的冰冷让他仿若置身于冰火两重天中，他越想抱紧Stephen，后者便越用力的抽动，让他僵直了身子贴在玻璃上。

 

Tony如愿以偿的抱住了Stephen，对方在他身下不停的抽送带来快感的同时还有些疼痛，他的指甲在Stephen背上划了许多红痕，但那不重要，Stephen不会介意。Tony几秒钟的分心被Stephen捕捉到了，他上前咬住Tony的嘴唇，伸出舌头与对方纠缠。

 

Tony学着Stephen最开始的动作，他拒绝了Stephen更久的亲吻，而是咬住对方的耳垂，在那条好看的轮廓线上留下一道水渍，然后他向下舔了舔Stephen的喉结，这是能发出让他高潮的声音的地方。但他没想到这里的敏感度，Stephen几乎是在他牙齿刚碰到喉结的时候就忍不住了，毫无预兆的一股热流填满了Tony的下体，而他逐渐褪色的精液也被Stephen那一下给吓的全都射了出来。

 

他们一路亲吻着到了浴室，又在潮湿燥热的水汽中来了一发，Tony是被Stephen抱出浴室的，他们换了个房间，相拥而眠。

\---

第二天早晨Stephen醒来的时候，Tony还躺在他的怀里，发出微弱的呼噜声。他轻手轻脚的下了床，准备去收拾昨天晚上旖旎的痕迹。但当他走出房间，看到的景象却让他大吃一惊。四周是无尽的空白，只有一扇门连接着两边的空间。

 

Tony站在他的身后，胸口的反应堆已经消失了，那里只有一道发着橙色荧光的裂缝，一只蓝色的蝴蝶振翅飞出，然后是第二只、第三只，Stephen想要握住Tony的手，那一刻，Tony化成了无数只蝴蝶飞舞在整个房间。

 

Stephen看到一道白光，他再次睁开眼，看到的却是卡玛泰姬他办公室的摆设。他做了个梦，梦里Tony和他刚刚相识，应当是要确认关系，说不定他们还能共度一生。而现实的Tony尸体早已冰凉，他正用秘法尝试着让Tony复活。

 

有一只蝴蝶落在他的窗口，Stephen起身想去抓住，但蝴蝶飞走了。

 

办公室的门被人推开，Stephen看着对方，以为自己在梦中。可对方走到他的面前，扯着他的法师袍让他俯下身子，给了他一个近乎粗暴的吻。

 

Stephen挥手关上了门，并且拉上了窗帘，他得和好久不见的爱人叙叙旧，聊一聊他不在的日子里发生了什么。或者他们可以先来一场激烈的性爱以舒解许久不见的思恋。


End file.
